Rick Roll
Rick Roll was an 80s singer act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Rick Astley is an English singer, songwriter and radio personality. His 1987 song "Never Gonna Give You Up" was a No. 1 hit single in 25 countries and won the 1988 Brit Award for Best British Single. By the time of his retirement in 1993, Astley had sold approximately 40 million records worldwide. Astley made a comeback in 2007, becoming an Internet phenomenon when the music video for "Never Gonna Give You Up" became integral to the meme known as "rickrolling". Astley was voted "Best Act Ever" by Internet users at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008, and his 2016 album 50 debuted in the UK at No. 1. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Astley Audition Rick Roll was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Rick Roll's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 106 consisted of rick rolling the judges with his song "Never Gonna Give You Up", and dancing. Cards, guest judge Smack, Xboy, and Danger gave him standing ovations. However, his performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Nyjah Huston. Quarterfinals Xboy brought back Rick Roll as his wildcard in the Quarterfinals. His performance in Episode 110 consisted of again rick rolling the judges with the same song, and dancing. JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave Rick standing ovations. He placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Rick received more votes than Nyjah Huston and Triqstar, sending him to the Semifinals. Semifinals Rick Roll's Semifinal performance in Episode 113 consisted of yet again rick rolling the judges with the SAME song, and dancing. Having agreed that the novelty has worn off, JayDK and Cards both buzzed the act. Rick Roll did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, eliminating him from the competition along with The Beatles, instead of Jibrizy. The Finale Rick Roll returned, uninvited, to the finale. He again rick rolled the judges before shocking everyone by finally singing a new song. After the Show Rick Roll returned to the JayGT: Fantasy Island finale to rick roll the judges during Jessie Andrews and Britney Spears' finale guest performance. Then, during the Season 2 Top 10 round in Episode 214, Rick Roll came back to rick roll the judges before Pentatonix's performance. Rick Roll returned again for Episode 3D06 to rick roll the judges before Old Men Grooving's performance. Rick Roll returned for Season 3 to rick roll the judges again in Episode 309. Rick Roll came back once again to rick roll the judges in the third week of JayGT: 5 Alive, and again during the season's Top 10. Rick Roll came back yet again to Rick roll the judges in Episode 9F02 before Jay & GQ’s performance Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Male Singers Category:Season 1 Dancers Category:Season 1 Novelty Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 1 Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 1 Quarterfinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 1 Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Xboy's Wildcards Category:Rick Roll Award Category:3D Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers Category:5A Guest Performers Category:Season 3 Guest Performers